


Feeling Naughty

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Bad Boy Calum, Bottom Michael, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Jealous Michael - kinda, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Michael Clifford Loves Calum Hood, Michael is so easy, Naughty, Smut, Top Calum, argument, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is giving himself too much freedom and Michael is mad. Now, it's up to Calum make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Naughty

Michael pushed the door open angrily, not bothering to lock behind him, and threw his jacket carelessly on the sofa before making his way to the kitchen. He pressed his palms flat against the cold white counter and let out a deep breath, trying to calm the anger that was pooling inside of him; he was so angry that he could almost punch the life out of somebody. Why was he angry? Well, that guy who made out with three different girls that night was his boyfriend. Why should he not be angry? He was human, after all. Shaking those, not so decent, pictures of his boyfriend out of his head, Michael reached for a glass from the cabinet and poured himself some orange juice.

“Mikey?” came a familiar voice from the living room and Michael sighed; he did not want to be having any kind of conversation with the other boy at that moment, or even see his face for that matter. “I know that you’re back. Where are you?”

“What do you want?” Michael spat when Calum appeared in the doorway. “And how’d you get in?”

“Umm…” Calum bit his lower lip and let out a laugh. “You didn’t lock.”

“Oh,” Michael creased his brows and mumbled to himself. “Did I forget to lock again?” Ashton was going to kick him if he knew that Michael forgot to lock again. That was right Michael shared an apartment with Ashton while Calum shared another with Luke.

“Yes and I know why,” Calum smirked as he moved into the other boy’s direction. “You knew that I was coming after you.”

“What? That is ridiculous. I didn’t know that you were coming,” Michael let out in an exaggerated tone. How would he know if Calum was coming? Considering how _‘busy’_ Calum was, no one would have guessed that he even noticed the older boy leaving the club.

“I left right after you,” Calum made a cute face that Michael decided to ignore.

“Why? Weren’t you enjoying yourself with that girl?” Michael asked, his anger apparent in his voice.

“We were only kissing,” Calum stated and shrugged; it was not a crime to kiss somebody.

“Only kissing? She was all over you,” Michael corrected. “Or should I say; you were all over her?”

“Ok, I know that I was kissing her but I had my eyes on you the whole time,” Calum stopped right in front of the other boy and sucked on his lower lip.

“Oh, cut the crap, Calum. That’s not even possible.”

“Yeah? Well, I guess it is or I wouldn’t be here,” Calum smiled and licked his lips.

“Or probably one of the guys let you know that I left, which seems more logical,” Michael stated.

“Ok, maybe but… hey, I’m here now. That’s what matters.”

“Are you even serious? What do you think I am? A toy or something?” Michael spat and glared at the younger boy.

“Michael, come on. Let’s just forget this and have some fun instead.” Calum pressed himself against the other male and attached his lips to Michael’s neck but only to be pushed away by the other. Calum bit his lips seductively and again moved closer to Michael. “Don’t you want it too, Mikey?”

“Shut up!”

“Why don’t you shut me up? You’re so good at it,” he whispered into Michael’s ear, licking his earlobe in the process.

“Shit.” Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to take control over himself. Placing his glass on the counter behind him, he pushed past Calum and walked to the small dining table.

“Trying to run away, Clifford?” Calum pursed his lips forward in a seductive way.

“Just stay away,” Michael warned. “If you think that I’d still want you after tonight, then let me tell you that it’s just your imagination.”

“Hmm…” Calum bit his lips and moved in the older boy’s direction. “I don’t think that’s what you really want?”

“Yeah?” Michael snorted; Calum was so wrong. Or maybe he was not but he could not let himself be dominated by the younger boy, just like he always did.

“You want me, Michael,” Calum stated with a smirk. “You want me really bad.”

“In your dreams,” Michael huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Really?” Calum breathed onto Michael’s neck and grazed his lips against the soft skin.

“Yes,” Michael gulped and tried to steady his breathing and racing heart; he hated the fact that Calum could always have such an impact on him. “And maybe you should go home. You’re drunk. We’ll talk when you’re sober.”

“Am not drunk,” Calum protested with a pout. “I only had a few drink, is all.”

“Exactly, a few.” Michael shook his head negatively and placed his palm flat against the brunette’s chest as Calum tried to move closer than he already was.

“I want you,” Calum whispered seductively into the other boy’s ear. “And I know you want me too.”

“Fuck,” Michael cursed and shut his eyes, the moment Calum’s cold hand made contact with the warm skin of his stomach. Shaking his head again, Michael took a deep breath and pushed past the younger boy, to take a seat on the counter. “I don’t think so, Calum.”

Creasing his brows, Calum looked at Michael and made a face. “Look, if this is about that girl, then I’m sorry. I can’t help it; I’m that hot,” Calum joked but sighed when the older boy did not react. “Okaaayyy…”

“It’s not going to work this time,” Michael stated, a serious expression on his face.

“I’m sorry,” Calum looked at Michael pleadingly. “Pleash?”

“No.”

“How long are you gonna keep denying yourself?” Calum asked and sucked on his bottom lip; knowing that Michael loved when he did it.

“Whatever it is you’re trying to do, you’re not gonna succeed.”

“Try me,” Calum said with a challenging look.

“You can’t change my mind, Calum.”

“We’ll see,” the younger boy smirked, definitely feeling challenged.

With that said, Calum leant against the round table, with a smirk on his face, and ran a hand up and down his chest. He clumsily unzipped his grey hoodie and slipped it off, tossing it aside. After pulling his black t-shirt off, Calum looked straight at Michael, licked his lips and ran his fine fingers up his chest. He chuckled and rubbed his index over his pink nipple. Michael closed his eyes and let out a breath; damn, if Calum kept going, he was pretty sure that he would not be able to hold himself much longer.

“Come on, sweetie,” Calum giggled and motioned to where he had slipped his hand in his underwear. “I need you.”

Michael raised an eyebrow; when did Calum remove his jeans. Deciding to ignore that fact, Michael let his eyes trailed from Calum’s crotch, to where his other hand was playing with his nipple, up to his plump lips, to lock eyes with him. “Shit,” Michael whispered and crossed his legs.

Calum chuckled at the other boy and wriggled his eyebrows triumphantly. “Come here, baby.”

Michael shook his head, a smile making its way to his face, and moved to Calum. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

Calum seized the front of Michael t-shirt and crashed their chest together. The older wasted no time to take Calum’s lips between his, tasting a mixture of Calum and alcohol. Hopping on the dining table, the dark-haired boy wrapped his arms around Michael neck and legs around his middle, deepening the kiss.

“Wait, wait, wait…” Michael pulled away slightly and panted against the younger boy’s lips. “Not here.”

“Nuh-huh,” Calum chuckled and took Michael’s bottom lips between his, sucking on it. “We’ll do it right here, on your dining table.”

“You’re crazy,” Michael laughed and shook his head. “And if Ashton finds out, he’s gonna kill you.”

“You don’t have to tell him,” Calum proposed, pursing his lips forward seductively.

“Can I say no to you when you pulled that face?” Michael mumbled, reaching out and pushing Calum’s fringe off his forehead.  
“No,” Calum laughed. “Never.”

Michael chuckled and directed his lips to Calum’s chest, kissing every bit of skin within his reach. While his mouth worked on the dark-haired lad’s skin, his hands trailed up Calum’s leg to his hips. He swiped a hand under Calum, hoisted him up and peeled his boxers off him with his other hand. As his hands trailed down Calum’s legs, along with his underwear, Michael’s lips travelled further down to place a kiss close to his penis. Michael looked up at the boy who had his hands behind his head and eyes closed, before pulling away and slipping out of his clothes. No longer was the action made, Michael wasted no time to moved back to the other boy and feel the warmth of his skin.

The older boy placed a kiss to Calum’s inner thigh, just above his knee, and darted his tongue out, licking all the way up the brunette’s thigh, to his erection. Taking the head of Calum’s penis between his lips, Michael sucked on it and rolled his tongue over the sensitive flesh a few times before expertly taking Calum all the way in. Michael pulled back a little when Calum bucked his hips forward and again sucked on the hardened length. While his mouth worked on Calum’s penis, one of his hand’s fisted himself and the other found its way to Calum’s balls, gently massaging them.

“Come ‘ere,” Calum muttered and fisted Michael’s black hair, pulling him back up.

Calum placed a quick kiss to Michael’s lips and turned them around, so that the older boy was on the table. He looked into Michael’s eye as his right hand wrapped itself around Michael’s erection and moved the other to Michael’s lips. Michael ran his tongue a few time over Calum’s fingers and took them into his mouth, shamelessly sucking on them. When he was sure his fingers were wet enough, Calum pulled them out and directed them to Michael’s entrance. He slowly pushed the tip of his index in and connected his mouth to pale skin of Michael’s collar bone, earning a hiss from the older lad. Calum added another finger in and stretched Michael, his fist pumping the boy faster than before. When he was sure Michael was ready, Calum pulled away and shifted to one of the little cabinets, pulling out a bottle of cooking oil and placing it on the table, next to Michael.

Michael eyed the bottle and turned to Calum. “You know I’ve lube in the bedroom, right?”

“Too far,” Calum made a face; he was horny and did not want to walk all the way to the bedroom.

Michael laughed and shook his head. “It’s just…”

“Shush.” Calum placed his index to Michael lips and smiled before opening the bottle and pouring the liquid on his length. He made a face when he missed his penis and poured a generous amount of oil on the floor.

Shaking his head, Michael let out a little laugh and took the bottle from Calum. “Lemme.”

Calum sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and pressed his forehead to Michael, watching the other boy’s hand move up and down his length as he coated him. Michael leaned backward, when he was done, and rested his back flat on the wooden table. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, moaning when the younger boy pushed the tip of his penis past his hole. Calum placed his hands on Michael’s hips and pushed in all the way, pulling out and repeating the action a few more times. The movement of Calum’s hips sped with every forward thrust and Michael straightened his arms on his sides, gripping the edge of the table, as the younger pounded him harder and faster. Their sweaty bodies moved in perfect rhythm and every now and then, a moan would escape either of their lips, both of them wanting to help the other to their orgasm. Michael clenched his muscles around Calum and the brunette swore loudly, spilling his load inside Michael.

  
Calum dropped himself onto Michael, his hands still lazily moving around the older boy as he tried to catch his breath. Two minutes later, Calum smiled against Michael’s chest and lifted his head to place a peck to Michael’s lips. He dropped to his knees in front of Michael and ran his tongue along Michael’s penis before taking him into his mouth. Michael hoisted himself up and supported himself on his elbows, thrusting into Calum’s mouth. He shut his eyes tight and bit harder on his lip, shooting his load into Calum’s mouth. Calum giggled and got to his feet, immediately pressing his lips to Michael’s parted ones. The older boy made a face when Calum transferred his come to his mouth and Michael turned his face to the side, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“It’s not so bad,” Calum stated, swallowing the rest of Michael’s come.

“Not when it’s your own,” Michael scrunched his nose and again pressed a kiss to Calum’s lips.

“What the fuck?”

Both boys pulled away, at the sound of a third person, and turned their head to the door to face Ashton, who had a disgusted look on his face.

“What’s going on in my kitchen? That is so…” Ashton did not have time to finish his sentence when Calum had walked up to him, pressing himself against the older boy and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

“Don’t worry, it won’t be the only place,” he said with a laugh and exited the kitchen.

Ashton glared at Michael who was sniggering at the scene and sighed. Michael grabbed their discard clothes and set to follow the younger boy to his bedroom, stopping by Ashton and whispered. “Calum’s feeling naughty today.”

“You better clean you shits up,” Ashton groan when he realised that Michael had already left.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think...


End file.
